Meant To Be
by Jessi84
Summary: They scarcely found each other, but somebody plays doublecross. Through a dangerous situation, this doublecross seems to be unhide. A story full of missunderstandings and love. HoratioCalleigh. Epilogue is up. Story is complete
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Meant To Be

**Author: **jessi84

**Rating: **PG 13

**Spoiler: **none

**Pairing: **H+C

**Disclaimer: **the characters are not mine, I just borrowed them

**Notes: **a big THANK YOU to my fabulous beta **melles**; we're are a great team, aren't

we? Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R

**Chapter 1**

Horatio Caine was sitting on his chair in his office. It was a normal Wednesday like every week, but somehow this Wednesday was different then all the others before. Absorbed in thought he looked outside the window. Outside, it was raining and dark, even though it was in broad day. Maybe this rainy weather would turn into a thunderstorm. A thunderstorm like his feelings inside of his stomach.

He tried hard to stay focused on the present case, but somehow his thoughts always went to one person. _"It is not possible"_, he thought, _"it is forbidden"_. But there was no way to stifle his feelings. He loved her, he had to confess that. Only yesterday on the crime scene he recognized again, what this woman means to him. Her long blond hair, her beautiful green eyes and her fabulous body. For him she was one of a kind, especially when she wore black. _"Black"_, he smiled when he thought about that. _"Doesn't she wear_ _that colour more often since I told her, that_ _I like that colour?"_ Horatio thought. _"Nonsense, it has nothing to do with your statement"_, Horatio said to himself. But what could he do? He had no idea. He wasn't sure if she had the same feelings for him. Of course, they were flirting sometimes, but this was fun, wasn't it? They were friends, good friends. Don't friends do something like that sometimes?

He was scared. For the first time in his life, the great Horatio Caine was scared and anything but self-confident. He almost felt like a teenager.

"_I have to tell her"_, he thought, _"but what happens if she doesn't reciprocate my_ _feelings?_ _Never mind, I have to talk to her, there_ _is no other way"_, Horatio decided.

He stood up.

What Horatio didn't notice was that he was observed by Speed. Actually Speed wanted to talk about the case and his results, but when he noticed that Horatio was in another world, he changed his mind.

He observed Horatio for minutes, sitting on his chair and looking outside the window. He knew Horatio for many years now, but he has never seen him like that before. _"There is something wrong with him, but what?_ _Calleigh behaves the same way like_ _him, is there something I missed?" _He shrugged his shoulders. He could also talk to Horatio later.

The same time, Speed was observing Horatio, Alexx was observing Calleigh.

"What the hell? Oh no, not again" said Calleigh petulantly. "Why is everything going wrong today?" For more than the first time she has tried to fill in her results in her report, but every time she made mistakes. She wasn't concentrated, she knew that. And she also knew the reason for that.

"Calleigh", she said to herself, "don't act like a teenager. You are much too old for this kind of behaviour."

Again she got a new paper and started to fill in her results, but this time she was interrupted by Alexx, who stood grinning in the door. "Hey Sugar, what are you doing here?" Alexx asked.

"I'm trying to fill in my results" said Calleigh peeved.

"Well it doesn't look like that. For me it looks like waste of paper", Alexx smiled.

"Do you think so?" Calleigh asked.

"Yep. So what's wrong with you, Sugar?"

"Nothing is wrong, Alexx."

"Well, these rumpled papers tell me something different. Come on tell me, or I will razz you until you tell me the truth."

Calleigh knew that Alexx meant this serious, so she gave in. "It's about a man."

"Oh there you are." Now Alexx was really curious. "A man? Which man? Do I know him?", she asked.

"Well, hm, maybe."

"Hey Sugar this no real answer. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Now that's interesting."

Basically Alexx could imagine which man Calleigh had in mind. There was only one man who was able to confuse her bullet girl in this way. The man with the red hair, Horatio Caine. "Let me guess, it is, hm, Horatio?"

"How do you know?", asked Calleigh pretty shocked.

"You don't have to be a clairvoyant to see this", Alexx smiled. "I've noticed the way you look at him."

"Oh my god, who else?" Calleigh asked almost hysterical.

"Calm down Calleigh. I don't believe that anybody has noticed that, expect of me, inclusive Horatio. You know men aren't that sensible", she laughed. "So tell me your problem."

"Well, he is the problem or better I am the problem."

"Explain."

"I can't explain that, Alexx. I like him."

"You like him?" Alexx asked.

"Well yes, he is my friend."

"He is my friend too Calleigh, but I don't drop everything when he is nearby", Alexx laughed.

"I don't do this either, you know that."

"Yes, just kidding." There was something more behind that, Alexx was sure. _"But how_ _can I manage that she tells me the truth?"_ she thought. "So Calleigh you wear black?" "Yes I do."

"Didn't you tell me this is not your favourite colour?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, ok." _"Damned"_, Alexx thought. "Ok, Calleigh stop playing with me. I know Horatio likes this colour. I know you like him. And please correct me, but I think you like him more than a friend. I see your eyes glinting when you talk about him, I see you touching him, when you believe nobody sees it. I'm your friend Cal, your best friend. Don't I deserve honesty?", Alexx was sad.

Calleigh saw the sadness in her eyes. Yes Alexx was her best friend. She knew that everything what she tells her was kept in silence. She had to tell it and as a load full down from her shoulders she said "I love him Alexx, by heart", she looked down on the floor, not sure how Alexx will react.

"That's wonderful Sugar."

"No it's not, Alexx", Calleigh replied angrily.

"So I don't see your problem", said Alexx astonished by Calleighs' reaction.

"Didn't you listen? I love him, but it's forbidden."

"Oh come on Calleigh since when do we play under the rules?"

"He is my boss, Alexx, and in addition I don't know his feelings about me", Calleigh almost cried.

"Oh sugar, give me a hug. You know there is only one way to find out, don't you?"

"I can't Alexx I can't."

"Of course you can. Either you talk to him or the lab has to order much more paper" Alexx laughed.

Calleigh smiled. "Yes you're right."

Alexx gave her a handkerchief.

"But, how can I tell him?"

"Hm, let's think about that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Horatio left his office in search of Calleigh. He saw Speed who was on his way to the break room. "Hey Speed, could you please wait?"

Speed stopped. _"Oh, oh has he_ _noticed that I've observed him?" _He turned to Horatio. "Ehm, Horatio I didn't …"

He was interrupted by Horatio. "Do you know where Calleigh is?"

On the one hand Speed was relieved, but on the other hand confused. Horatio looked at him full of expectation. "I guess she is in the firearms lab, where else?" he said to Horatio, but in his mind he thought _"I haven't seen him so confused before."_ Horatio looked at him with a smile "Oh, yes, thank you Speed. What did you want to say before I interrupted you?"

"Oh nothing Horatio, nothing important."

"Ok." And Horatio walked away.

"Crazy", Speed said to himself. He shook his head and entered the break room. "Hey Delko, do you know what's going on with Horatio and Calleigh?"

"I have no idea."

"Great as smart as before."

Before he arrived at the gun lab he met Alexx, who was leaving it. "Hey Horatio. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Alexx, I'm looking for Calleigh. Is she in the firearms lab?"

"Indeed she is, H."

"Is she alone?"

"Ehm, yeah, she was when I left her."

"Ok, thanks Alexx."

"Don't mention it." She left him with a smile. "_Better than I_ _expected._"

Horatio was nervous; he stood in front of the door. Should he knock, or should he just enter the room? He opted for the second. When he entered the room he saw Calleigh filling in her results. She wore her blond hair as a plain, but one strand fall in her face. _"How beautiful she is"_, he thought. He harrumphed to call her attention to him. Calleigh jerked. "Hey Cal, didn't want to scare you."

"Oh, hi H. No you didn't scare me. Do you want to check my results?"

"Ehm, no. Can I talk to you in private?" Calleigh didn't know why, but somehow she was scared about what will come next. Did he find out about her feelings for him? "Ehm, yes of course you can", Calleigh said unsure. "About what?"

"No not here. What about dinner tonight, when shift is over?" "_Please say yes_" he thought.

Did she listen properly? Was this an invitation for a date? _"No, he just wants to talk in private"_ Calleigh thought.

"Calleigh? Are you listening?"

"What? Yes I am. I'm looking forward the dinner, handsome."

There was again this feeling in Horatios' stomach. "Fine, I'll pick you up at seven?" "All right handsome. I'll be ready for you."

Horatio left the lab with a bright smile. _"Perfect, easier than I expected"_, he thought.

What he didn't know, was, that Calleigh and Alexx had the same idea of a dinner. And that Calleigh was really relieved that he asked first, because she wasn't sure if she would have been so brave to ask him out for a dinner.

Horatio entered the break room, where Speed and Eric were playing videogames. "Hey guys."

"Hey H", both replied.

"Isn't this a beautiful day?"

"Ehm, H are you drunken? Have you had a look outside the window? It's raining and maybe there will be a thunderstorm. It's anything else than a wonderful day" said Speed.

"Do you think so?" Horatio smiled.

"Hey H, why are you smiling?" Eric asked.

"I think H has a date tonight", Speed joked.

Horatio just smiled knowing and abstained from a commend.

"Who is the lucky one H? Do we know her?"

"Maybe. I have to leave you guys, there are some reports I have to sign up waiting in my office. Bye guys."

"Who do you think is it?" Eric asked.

"I have no idea. But this explains his weird behaviour."

5 minutes after Horatio had left the break room, Calleigh entered it. "Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"Playing videogames of course."

"Ok", Calleigh responded diverted. "What a wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Oh no not again", Speed said peeved.

"Why?"

"Because we had the same conversation with H 5 minutes ago. "It's a crappy weather outside. So don't tell us something about a wonderful day."

"Hey Cal, why are you smiling the whole time?" Eric asked.

"I'm smiling?" Calleigh asked unsuspectingly.

"Yes you are."

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just happy. Bye guys." She left the room.

"I think they are both drunken" Speed said while he was shaking his head.

"I have another idea."

"So? Tell me."

"H is happy, because he has a date with a woman we possibly know. Cal is as happy as he is. Put one and one together Speed."

"You think that…?"

"Yep."

"No. Really?"

"Why not? It is about time that they have a date. Couldn't look at that any longer. Flirting and touching all the time."

"Didn't notice that."

"Oh well Speed, you are not that sensible as I am."

"Ha ha."

**tbc**

A/N Thanks for the feedback. Please keep on with it.  Hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Horatio stood in front of his mirror. Shift has ended on time. No miracle, at the thought of this weather. Even criminals don't like thunderstorms and stay at home. He looked at himself. He wore a dark blue jacket with a blending trouser.

He was nervous. Not for the first time, he repeated in thought the forthcoming evening. He used his favourite aftershave, looked at his watch and left his house.

The same time Calleigh was in her bathroom and put make-up on. Then she went to her wardrobe. "What do I dress?" Her gaze fell on this wonderful new black dress. Not along ago she bought it for a particularly evening; maybe this evening was tonight. She put on her dress, used her favourite perfume and sat down on the sofa in the living-room.

When Horatio arrived at Calleighs' apartment he turned off the engine. It was not the first time he has been here before, but somehow this time was different. He was nervous. "Hey Horatio, relax. It's just a dinner" he lied to himself. "No, she is more than a friend, Horatio" he said to himself. The rain clattered against the windscreen. He took a deep breathe and get out of the car. "Hopefully the weather will be no symbol for the evening."

When the bell rang, Calleigh was more than nervous. She looked at her watch. "7o'clock on the tick."

Calleigh opened the door. Horatio was speechless. She looked so beautiful. She wore a black dress and her blond hair undone. The dress stressed her perfect body. "Good evening, handsome", Calleigh smiled. She realized that he gazed at her. "Wanna come in?" She tried hard to stay calm. _"This dark blue suits him. It underlines_ _his red hair and his blue eyes_. _Even though he wears almost the same cloth at work,_ _he looks more than Horatio than Lt. Caine. He looks….relaxed."_

"Sure" said Horatio and interrupted Calleighs' thoughts.

"Please sit down. I have to get my handbag" and she vanished. Horatio sat down on the sofa. He looked around. The room was tidy and light. In front of him was a bowl with sweets. He snatched at one of the candies. "Horatio! Haven't you learned that you don't have to eat sweets before dinner?" Calleigh smiled.

"Sorry" he replied abashed.

"_How cute he looks, like a little boy."_

"Are you ready?" Horatio asked to break up this embarrassing situation for him. "Yes."

"Ok, let's go." He opened the door for Calleigh. Outside it was still raining. Out of nothing he retrieved an umbrella and opened it.

"Do I have the pleasure to lead you to my Car?"

"Yes, you have." _"He is so charming"_ she thought.

He put his arm around her hips and they both went to the car. He opened the passenger door for her and she thanked him with one of her wonderful smiles. Then he sat down on his seat and started the engine.

"So where are we bound for?" Calleigh asked curios.

"It's a secret." He couldn't look at her, because that would make him totally unconcentrated.

"_What a pity"_ she thought. "Hm, ok. About what do you want to talk with me?"

"No way Cal. I won't tell you."

"_Bother"_ she thought, otherwise she could have prepared what she could say to him.

They stayed silent the rest of the way to the restaurant. After a few minutes, Calleigh had no idea where she was. When they arrived, she was pretty amazed. This restaurant looked so tiny. _"But when_ _he thinks it's good, it must be good."_

"This is my favourite restaurant", he said like he could read her thoughts. "Small but excellent", he smiled.

Meanwhile the rain had stopped. He walked around the car and opened her door. They entered the restaurant.

"Good evening Mr. Caine. What a pleasure to see you. "And who is this lovely woman next to you?"

Calleigh blushed and looked like Horatios' hair.

"This is a special friend of mine. Is my table occupied?"

"_Wow he has his own table"_, Calleigh was impressed.

"No, it's not Mr. Caine. May I lead you to your table?"

When they both sat down at the table and got their menu card, Horatio had the guts to say something that he has wanted to say the whole time. "He is right."

"What?" Calleigh didn't know what he was talking about.

"You look lovely tonight. No, you look lovely everyday." Finitely he said it.

Calleigh didn't know what to say and again she blushed. "Thank you handsome. But you are good-looking, too."

Now it was Horatio's turn for blushing.

"Have you already decided for a dish?" they were interrupted by the waiter.

"_Thank God"_ was the only thing Horatio thought.

The waiter took their order and went away.

"So, do you like it here?" Horatio tried to start the conversation again.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

They talked about this and that, when Calleigh finally asked the question she had in mind the whole time. "You wanted to talk in private with me Horatio. About what?" "Well, Cal, I don't know how to say this. I…" and again he was interrupted by the waiter who brought their dishes. _"I can't believe it"_, Horatio thought.

Staying silent they ate their dinner. They finished and Horatio started again to tell her his feelings. _"But not here"_ he thought. _"Here I have only bad luck."_

He paid for the dinner and said to Calleigh "I have to talk to you, but not here." Calleigh wasn't sure about what he wanted to say to her. Especially if it was positive or negative. So she just said "Yes."

They went back to Horatio's car and they drove away.

"_He behaves in a strange fashion with me, did I do something wrong?"_ she asked herself.

The longer they drove, she became more and more impatient and nervous. Besides that, her feet started to hurt, because of her high heels.

Suddenly Horatio stopped the car and she looked outside the window.

"_Where are we?" _she thought. By degrees she recognised that they were on the beach. They both get out of the car and walked to the beach. Meanwhile it was late evening and the beach was deserted. Calleigh put off her shoes. The sand was still wet and cooled her paining feet.

Horatio looked at her requesting.

"My feet are hurting" she answered his question that he had in mind.

He smiled back. It was full moon and therefore quite light for this daytime.

They walked side by side when Calleigh suddenly asked "Have you ever count them?"

"Count what?"

"The stars, handsome, the stars."

"No, but I have counted something else."

"And what?"

He took a step towards her. Calleigh could hardly breathe because her heart pounded so wild. _"His aftershave smells so good."_

"I've counted" and he took another step until he was so close that he could feel her breath on his face. "I've counted" he started again "the things about you that make me happy. I've counted the times you've touched my arm. I've counted the number when you've called me handsome."

Calleigh wanted to say something, but he pressed his finger on her lips. "And I've counted the times I wanted to tell you something. But I didn't know how to tell you. But now I know it and so I can stop counting the attempts." He took a deep breath. "I love you Calleigh Duquesne. I love you more than I've ever thought I could love somebody, the way I love you."

Calleigh had tears in her eyes. This was everything she wanted. The man she loved, loved her back. She tried to say something, she looked him in his blue eyes which were full of love for her. "Horatio I…" but she had no chance to finish the sentence, because his lips were on hers. First it was a tiny kiss, but then they kissed each other with the passion and desire they both had for each other. They just stopped kissing to breathe and after a long time she said "I love you too, Horatio Caine. I love you more than anyone else in my life.

Horatio was so happy and he embraced Calleigh and they both looked to the ocean which reflected the full moon. "100 million and one."

"I can't follow you handsome."

"You asked me, if I have counted the stars."

"And why 100 million and one?"

He looked in her eyes "Because 100 million in the sky and one here in my arms."

**tbc**

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Calleigh was woken up by a strange noise. This was not her alarm clock, she was pretty sure. After a short time the noise stopped. She still kept her eyes closed. She tried to remember the last 20 hours. Was it a dream or reality? Her question was answered by a "Good morning, honey". She opened her eyes and turned to the other side. All she saw were these amazing blue eyes who looked at her full with love. Now she knew it was reality. She has heard these good-mornings so often before, but this time it was different.

"Good morning, handsome."

He kissed her tenderly.

"_He looks so sexy with his_ _overslept facial expression and his tousled hair"_ she thought and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just thinking about you and me."

His answer was a smile. "What about breakfast honey? Aren't you hungry?" He was about to leave the bed.

She held him tight. "Well I'm hungry" she said with an alluring smile "but I don't need food." She drew him below the blanket.

"I guess there is no possibility to escape, hm?"

"Not the merest" she smiled.

"Thank God this is our day off" was all Horatio could say.

Later that day he drove Calleigh to her apartment so that she could pack some stuff for the night and the next day. Horatio tried to convince her that she wouldn't need something for the night, but he miserably failed to this task.

The next day they arrived together at CSI Headquarter. "Ok. Here we are. What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we make it official?"

"Well, I'd like to, but.."

"But what honey?"

"But if you don't want to make it official now, I have to deal with that." She sounded sad.

He recognized that. "I'm sorry Cal. For me it's the first time to have a relationship with one of my colleagues."

"Oh, and I had several relationships with my colleagues?" she was angry.

"No I didn't say that, but let me remind you of Hagen" Horatio replied.

"Hagen? This was nothing, you know that."

"Ok, Cal when you say that I trust you" he said unconvinced. "But however, it would make me happy, if you won't tell it everybody you'll see."

"Ok. Please yourself Horatio. But I will tell it Alexx" she said stubbornly.

"No problem. I think she already knows about us."

"Why?"

"Because she stands right in front of the door and smiles the whole time honey."

"Oh, didn't see that."

They both get out of the car. Before they entered the building, he tried to kiss Calleigh, but she just turned her head away, so he just kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked bemused.

"Horatio let me remind you of your proposal not to make it official. If you kiss me here, it's more than official."

"Oh. Yes, you're right honey. I know why I chose you."

"Why?"

"You're so clever" he said mischievously.

"Crazy fool" she smiled.

They entered the headquarter and their ways parted.

**tbc**

Yeah, I know it's a short chapter. I'm sorry for that. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. You make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Calleigh was on her way to the firearms lab, to check the results for the present case. But before she got there, she was intercepted by Alexx. "Hey sugar."

"Hey Alexx, is there nobody waiting for you in the morgue?"

"Oh I think he can wait" she smiled. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" she asked innocently.

"About your date with Horatio."

"Horatio?"

"Yes, Horatio. Don't fool me Cal. I know everything. I saw you in his car. So start." "Did you tell someone?"

"No? Should I?"

"No he doesn't want to make it official right now."

"Oh, ok. So you mentioned official, what would be official sugar?"

"We're a couple, Alexx" her eyes sparkled.

"No? Really? Oh, that's fantastic. I'm so glad for you, for both of you. Since when?" "The day before yesterday evening."

"So he invited you for a date?"

"Yes." She told her the whole story about their date and their day off.

"That's romantic" was everything Alexx could say.

"I know, Alexx, I know. But I'm a little bit sad."

"Why?"

"Because we're happy, but we can't share it with our friends."

"Cal don't be sad. I can understand his scrupulosity. Couple or not, he is still your boss. I guess he will wait for the right moment. You know him, he doesn't like unpleasant surprises."

"Yes, I think you're right."

"If there is something else, please call me. I think my guest has waited long enough." "Bye Alexx."

"Bye Cal."

But Calleigh wasn't the only one who was interrogated about the date.

Horatio was on his way to his office, but Speed and Eric intercepted and pulled him to the break room.

They looked at him nosy.

"What?"

"We want to hear everything about your date."

"It was good."

"Good? When I see your smile, it was more than good" said Speed.

"Can't tell you guys. Sorry." Disappointment would be an understatement. He left them.

"What was that?" Delkos' mouth was wide open in surprise.

"I have no idea." Speed replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I was wrong and it wasn't Cal."

"Hm, I thought you're so sensible Delko" Speed said amused.

"Oh, leave me alone Speed."

They left the break room and turned to their jobs.

Horatio entered his office and was surprised that somebody was waiting for him.

"Yelina, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you, what do you think?"

"What can I do for you? Is something wrong with you or Ray jr.?"

"No, we're doing fine. I want to talk with you about the case and something else." "Ok, I'm listening."

"First we have a suspect."

"Really? That's good. We just need some samples of him and we know if he is the murderer."

"Yes."

"But that wasn't everything, or? You've said that you'll talk with me about something else?"

"Well, Ray jr. misses you. So I want to ask you, if you'll come this evening to have dinner with us?"

"And Stetler?"

"We broke up a week ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry Yelina."

"You don't have to be sorry. You were right, I see clearly now."

"Good to hear that."

"So what about dinner?"

"Ehm, I'm really sorry Yelina, but.."

"But what? Are you visiting a widow?"

"Nooo, actually… I..have…a.. date."

"A date?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, but there was you and Stetler and… you know I had feelings for you, but I've found someone else."

Yelina didn't know what to say. She missed her chance and it was her own fault. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Horatio, but" she was about to leave.

Horatio stopped her and embraced her. "You know" he started "I loved you… for a long time. But you had Stetler and I fell in love with another lovely person. I will always love you, but not the same way I did before."

She looked in his eyes. "Who is it Horatio?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Ok. Since when?"

"Two days."

"Good luck" she said spitefully and left the room.

First Horatio tried to stop her, but he knew how she felt. She felt the same way he did when she began to date Stetler. "She will calm down, I'm sure" he said to himself. He sat down on his chair and started to overview the reports of his colleagues.

**tbc**

A/N Hope you like this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After he had finished his paperwork, he had longing after Calleigh. So he went to the firearms lab. Before he opened the door, he could hear Calleigh arguing with a man. Was it Hagen? He stood in front of the door and listened.

"No way Hagen."

"But Calleigh, why not?"

"I don't love you anymore. I love someone else."

"Who?"

"I won't tell you."

"You won't tell me? I rather guess there is nobody. Come on, Cal."

"No" her voice went timider. "Let me go, John."

"Just one more time Cal."

While Horatio was listening more and more people appeared. The argument was audible across the whole corridor.

"No Hagen."

Horatio couldn't endure that any longer. With a wrathful facial expression, his colleagues haven't seen before, he opened the door. He saw Hagen, who was just before to slap Calleigh. "Is it possible to find out what's going on here?" he said with a strong voice. He stood in the door with his hands on his hips.

"Horatio" Calleigh said relieved and happy in one time.

"That's none of your business Caine. I just speak with my friend Calleigh" Hagen said angry.

"It doesn't look like that Hagen. Honey, would you please come to me?" he asked Calleigh in a lovely voice.

Nothing that would make Calleigh happier. She stood next to him and he said "Could you please close the door from outside?"

"What's your purpose handsome?"

"I've got a serious talk with Mr. Hagen here."

She knew that he was more than serious and so she didn't try to argue about that.

She closed the door, turned around and saw almost the whole lab watching her. Speed and Eric came to her. "What happened? Is everything alright? Where's H and who is this in your lab?"

"One after another guys. First I'm fine. It's Hagen, he… no not important. Horatio is now in the lab with Hagen."

They looked at her surprised. Both of them couldn't believe it. But then they heard the voices, well they heard one voice in particular. One man who was screaming. It was Hagen.

"What do you want Caine? If I want to talk with my ex-girlfriend, I can do that when ever I want to. It's none of your business."

"Normally it's not my business. But if you scream at her and try to force her to do things, she doesn't want to do, it's my business." He really tried to stay calm.

"I haven't done anything Caine. You're not God. So don't tell me something I'm not interested in. She wants me, I know that."

"You… tried…to slap her" Horatio could feel his anger. "I'm her boss and more than that I'm her friend and please correct me, but she said she loves someone else and not you any longer."

Meanwhile the whole group had arrived and looked at Calleigh. It was quiet before, but now was deathly silence. Nobody said anything. The silence was interrupted by an uproarious laughter.

"You're a fool Caine. Maybe you're her friend, but that's all. She loves me and she'll do that forever" he said confident.

"_Horatio don't let provoke yourself"_ he tried to calm himself. "I think Hagen you're drunken. And so you don't know what you say. I hope that for you."

"Oh shut up Caine." He took a step towards Horatio.

Horatio smelled the alcohol. "Hagen stop there or you'll have to bear the consequences" he said in a loud and warning voice.

Everybody in the corridor heard it. The next thing they all heard was a loud noise and a scream.

Calleigh looked shocked. Speed and Eric were about to open the door, when it was opened from inside.

**tbc **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Horatio left the room with Hagen who wore handcuffs. "Dan, Allen" he said to the security "would you please be so nice and bring this lovely guy behind bars therewith he can sleep off?"

"It would be a pleasure Lt. Caine."

And Hagen was led away.

Calleigh was the first one who spoke. She ran towards Horatio and embraced him. She had tears in her eyes. "Is everything alright, handsome? Are you injured?" He held her tight. "No, I'm not injured. I'm doing fine honey."

Meanwhile the whole shift was congregated and stared at them, inclusive Eric, Speed and Yelina, who stood in the back and actually wanted to apologize for her behaviour.

"_Actually I planned this different"_ Horatio thought. "Is everything ok with you Cal? Did he touch you?"

"No, handsome, he didn't. You were there just in time to save me."

He lifted her chin so that she looked right into his blue eyes. He stroked her tears away. "I love you Calleigh Duquesne" and kissed her tenderly.

The whole group was astonished, but then they started to clap.

"Never seen a couple before?" Speed asked and tried to scare away the crowd. Eric helped him.

"Hey H, good choice" said Speed and winked at Horatio. "Hey Eric, maybe you're sensible after all" he laughed and went away.

Calleigh looked amused at her boyfriend. "What was that again with official?"

"I've changed my mind" he smiled and kissed her again, but this time with more passion.

Yelina observed them the whole time. Was she jealous, sad or both? She didn't know. All she knew was that she loved him, but it was too late. He has decided for another woman and this was her own fault. She has never thought about the fact, that he would find and love someone else.

"_How he treats her. So cautious"_ she thought when Horatio touched Calleighs' hips. She heard her giggling when he said something into her ear. _"It hurts so much to see_ _him being happy."_ She lost him, like she has lost Raymond before.

In this time she had Horatio and his shoulder to cry on. This occurrence has deepened their relationship a lot. She knew he loved her and she loved him too, but he never made the first move. Anyhow she was his sister-in-law and he loved his brother. And for him it was like he would cheat Raymond.

And then there was Stetler. She had enough of uncertainty and so she said yes when he asked her for a date. She knew she hurt him with that and now when she looked at Horatio and Calleigh, she realized how much it hurts.

Calleigh and Horatio kissed each other a last time.

"I think I have to talk to Yelina."

"You haven't done that, yet?"

"Well, just partial."

"I won't ask you what partial means, but you have to talk to her" was all Calleigh said. "I'm a little bit afraid."

"You?" she smiled "you don't have to be afraid handsome. She is your sister-in-law. She is family. She'll be happy for you."

"_I guess rather not"_ he thought, but didn't tell it Calleigh. She had no idea, about the so-called relationship between him and Yelina. She had no idea about his former feelings for this woman and at that moment it was better, if she doesn't find out.

"I'll have to try" he said.

"Good. I'm in the firearms lab if you need me, handsome."

He looked at her as she went away.

"_Maybe I'll tell you someday, honey, but not today."_ He took a deep breath. _"You have to tell her Horatio. She deserves honesty about the new woman in your life and especially her name." _He turned around and was terrified. There she was. She stood in the corridor and looked at him. _"Ok. So much about telling her the name." _He walked towards her. "Yelina, I…"

"It's Calleigh" she interrupted him.

"Yes. Yelina…"

"No, it's ok."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's my own fault. I have no idea what was wrong with me at that time."

"What was your fault?" he asked carefully.

"Stetler." He looked down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Horatio that I hurt you, this was not my purpose." She was about to turn around, but he hold her tight on her wrist. They looked at each others eyes.

"It's ok. At the beginning it has hurt horrible, but it passed by."

She looked at him with a combination of astonishment and disappointment. A few moments there was silence. Then she took a step towards him, hugged him and whispered with a sad voice "Good luck." She vanished and left him alone.

**tbc**

A/N Thanks for your wonderful Reviews. I'm so happy you enjoy reading this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

"Are you serious? I can't believe it" Alexx was shocked.

"It's the truth, Alexx. Believe me."

"And Hagen is in prison?"

"Yes."

"Can't say I'm sorry" Alexx laughed.

"Me either."

"Horatio was alone with him in the room?"

"Indeed."

"Is he crazy? Hagen was drunken, what if he would have attacked him?" Alexx was angry.

"I know, I felt the same way when he asked me to leave. I was so scared."

"But something, I can't believe is, that there was no fighting. Don't get me wrong sugar, but two men, one drunken, arguing about a woman…that's not good."

"I thought the same and I guess the whole shift did that."

"And I missed that", said Alexx disappointed. "Every time when I'm in the morgue, there is something happening here. Damned."

"Well, I don't need this once again, believe me Alexx."

"What don't you need once again, honey?"

Both women turned around terrified.

Horatio stood in the door, leaned against the doorframe and smiled.

"Horatio have you overheard us?" Alexx asked with a serious face.

"Of course not" and he waved his hands about. "But there is still my question, honey." He looked at her.

"I don't need such a situation once again."

"Which situation?"

"Don't do so. You know I mean this morning. You have no idea how scared I was."

"Well, you have no idea how scared I was about you, honey. I had everything under control."

"When you told me to leave the room, I thought you would beat him."

"To be honest, I was just before to beat him."

"Horatio, are you serious? You know you could lose your job, because of that" Alexx said reproachful.

"I know that Alexx, and as I said I was just before that, but then I said to myself, that Hagen is not worth to risk my job. And as you see, handcuffs are even better than fists" he laughed.

"Men" was all Alexx could say. "At all events, the whole shift had fun, I guess" she said.

"Well, Alexx it was like a movie. Two men arguing, one despaired woman and a crowd of people" Calleigh said and rolled her eyes.

"And don't forget the kiss from the hero, sugar" Alexx laughed. "Well H, I guess now it's more than official, hm?" she smiled.

"Yep" was his short and concise answer.

He sat down next to Calleigh, take her hand and said "and this is how it should be" and kissed her.

"Oh, oh I guess I'm disturbing" and Alexx left the room.

"Have you had a talk with Yelina?"

"Yes."

"And? What was her reaction?"

"Ehm, she wishes us good luck."

"See? I was right, you didn't have to be afraid."

"Yep" he said, but what he thought was _"That's what you think."_

"Do you know, that there will be Christmas in 3 days?" she interrupted his thoughts.

"No." Horatio was honest, he had totally forgotten, that Christmas Eve was in 3 days. "I guess the reason for that are we" he smiled.

"It's our first Christmas as a couple. What shall we do?"

"What about celebrating at my house?" he asked her.

"Sounds good."

**tbc**

I know this chapter is quite short, but the next one will be longer. Promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next 3 days passed by and quicker than they imagined there was Christmas Eve.

The whole forenoon the 4 CSIs' and their favourite pathologist celebrated Christmas and allotted their presents.

At seven o'clock, Calleigh arrived at Horatios' house. He opened the door and once again he was amazed. She just wore a black trouser and a white top, but she looked fabulous.

"Come in, honey." She stepped into the house and was surprised. There was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the living room.

"Horatio, I had no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"That you love Christmas."

He was nonplussed. "Yep, I do like it."

"_It looks so cute."_ The tree was decorated with golden and red scoops, tinsel and fairy lights.

"What about dinner?" he interrupted her thoughts.

"Dinner? You prepared a meal?"

"Of course, I did."

"You're surprising me once again, handsome."

"I hope so, this makes a relationship exciting."

He vanished into the kitchen. Once again Calleigh looked at the Christmas tree, then to the kitchen, shook her head and followed him.

"Can't expect what you prepared" she said and tried to have a look into the oven.

"Don't be so curious" he said and pulled her away tenderly.

"I'm not curious" she replied obstinate, he just smiled, "Ok, ok. I'll take a seat" she said.

A few minutes later, the whole table was full of food. Calleigh was surprised about her boyfriend _"I know him for so many years, but I had no idea that he is such a talented cook. When it tastes so good like it smells, it has to be delicious."_

And it was delicious. Horatio was nervous about her opinion. He knew he wasn't a bad cook, but this was the first time, he has cooked for a friend, for his girlfriend to be exactly.

"Do you like it?" he asked unsure.

"It's delicious, handsome. The turkey tastes really good and so do the other dishes. I had no idea of this secret talent."

"Thank you, honey. I tried to do my best." _"She likes it"_ he was relieved.

After they ate the dessert, they went to the living room. Meanwhile it was dark outside and only the Christmas tree was lightning the room.

"Who taught you to cook like this?" she asked, when she sat down on the sofa. Horatio got a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"My mum." He poured the wine.

"She did a really good job."

"Yep. My mum taught me many things, for example how to cook and how to create an atmosphere, in which women feel comfortable." He sat down.

"Well, then you have been a real good disciple." She gave him an alluring smile.

"Possible" he smiled.

The whole house was quiet, just the romantic music playing in the background interrupted the silence.

"And what shall we do now?" This time he had the irresistible smile on his face.

"There are several things that occur in my mind, but what do you think about starting with your present?" He looked like a little boy, who was curious about what presents he will get.

"Present? Yes, that's a brilliant idea. Wait a minute." He kissed her forehead and disappeared.

"_What is he doing now? On the other hand, I can get his present." _

Short time after she sat down again, Horatio returned.

"Please let me start" he asked her.

"Ok."

"Here, this is my Christmas present for you, hope you like it." He gave her a casket. Her hands quivered. He was even more curious than she was. She opened the casket and her eyes went wide open.

"Horatio, it's beautiful." She looked in his eyes. Was there a tiny tear in her eyes?

"You like it?"

"More than that" she kissed him. "Do you help me, to put it on?"

"Of course, darling."

She turned her back on him. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and the cold silver on her chest.

"And does it look good on me?"

"More than that. Have a look in the mirror."

She stood up and went to the corridor. She looked at herself in the mirror. The chain looked beautiful. It was made of silver and it had a pendant in form of a H. She took the pendant in her hand and played with it lost in thought. She didn't notice that Horatio had followed her. He embraced her and looked over her shoulder right into the mirror.

"You look so beautiful, honey. I'm so glad that I've found you." He kissed her neck and smiled.

"I have to correct you, handsome. I've found you." She turned around and kissed him. "But now, it's my time to give you my present."

"Can't wait so see it." There was again this mischievously smile.

They went back to the living room. They sat down and she gave him his present. It was wrapped in gift wrapping paper. He opened the paper.

"What's that?"

"Open it."

He opened it and was surprised. It was a self-made calendar with photos of him and Calleigh.

"Do you like it?"

"It's so cute. Where did you get these photos?" In it, there were photos from several celebrations of the last years.

"Eric. He gave me the pictures. He said, that we were meant to be a couple."

Horatio looked at the pictures and he understood what Eric meant. They behaved like a couple. On some photos they were embracing each other, on others they just stood side by side, but you recognized there was something between them. Something, that you couldn't see, but it was there.

"It's the best gift I've ever got Cal. I like it so much. But I have something else for you."

"Something else? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean another present."

"Another present?"

"Yep." He gave her a small casket. "Before you open it, I have to tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

"I'm so glad that I.. ehm we found each other. I can't explain how happy I am when you are here. And I want you to be here more often. Calleigh, you have the key to my heart and", he opened the casket, "here is the key to my house." There was a huge smile in his face. First Calleigh was totally confused, but then she realised that he hadn't ask her to become his wife and she smiled.

"You crazy fool" she laughed. "Thank you handsome."

They kissed each other for a long time. He stood up and stretched out his hand for her, which she took. He let her to the bedroom and soon enough, the chain was all she was wearing.

**tbc **

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though Christmas is over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few hours later, they lay arm in arm in the bed. They talked about their relationship, their past, their future and their families.

"You miss him?"

There was silence. "I miss him so much. He was not only my younger brother, but also my best friend."

"I'm so sorry for you, Horatio. I don't know how I can help you to get over it."

"You don't have to be sorry Cal. You can't help me to get over it, because that's not possible, but as long as you are here with me, I'm happy." He looked at her. "I've lost two important family members in my life, but in you, I've found a new one." He kissed her tenderly. Before this conversation, Calleigh had known that the death of his brother hit him hard, but right now she saw the pain, he had inside, for the first time. It was in his eyes. His eyes were the mirror to his soul.

"Have you ever talked about that with someone else, except of Yelina?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to hurt him even more.

"No. Not until now."

"Why?"

"I tried to get over it by myself. I tried to find something that deflected me from the bereavement."

"Your job?"

"Yep." He looked to the ceiling.

"_Maybe that's the reason why he is first one who arrives at the office and the last one who leaves it. I had no idea, well we've asked each other in the team this question a long time, but now everything is so clear. I had no idea that he is so alone."_

He still looked at the ceiling. She got up and sat down on the bottom part of his body. She leaned towards his face, so that he could see right into her eyes.

"You're not alone any longer." He sat up, kissed her and laid his forehead onto her breast.

"Thank you Calleigh."

"You're welcome, handsome." She gave him one of her wonderful smiles.

He was happy. He could name Calleigh his girlfriend, everything seemed to be perfect. But he had no idea about the events that would affect him and his relationship in a way, he could ever prefigure.

The following week passed by quickly. He and Calleigh had vacation. They visited Alexx and her family. Alexx questioned Calleigh about her chain and accused her husband, why he wouldn't make her such presents. They had a lot of fun, well, except of Alexxs' husband. They enjoyed their rest on the beach, in the park or in a restaurant. All in all, they both had the wish that it would never end.

The first day back on work, was pretty boring. There was a lot of paperwork waiting in Horatios' office for him and many bullets that wanted to be checked by Calleigh.

Well it would have been a boring day, if there hadn't been Stetler.

**tbc**

A/N Uh this is really one of the shortest chapters, but I had to divide it. I'm sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Horatio was sitting in his office and signed up the reports of his colleagues.

"Ah, good to see you Horatio. I have several questions concerning the days before Christmas."

"Rick, what a pleasure to see you" Horatio lied. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I guess you know why I'm here."

"Give me a helping hand."

"Your conflict with Detective Hagen."

"Have a seat. I wouldn't call it a conflict. Am I the first one who gets interrogated?"

"No, you're not the first one. I have had a talk with Hagen before. And Detective Duquesne will be the next one on my list. So when you don't call it a conflict, how would you call it?"

"A conversation?" _"Horatio be careful. Maybe he will screw you."_

"Well to my knowledge, conversation has nothing to do with handcuffs, Horatio. So, would you be so kind, to tell me your sight of the story?"

"No problem. I was on my way to the firearms lab, when I heard two people arguing. I stopped and listened to the argument. I recognized the voices; they belonged to Detective Hagen and Detective Duquesne. More and more people arrived and listened to the argument. The argument seemed to get out of control and I decided to open the door and entered the room. I saw Detective Hagen who was striking out to slap Miss Duquesne."

"He didn't slap her?"

"No. I guess I hindered him."

"Heroical, Horatio, heroical" Stetler said deprecatingly.

"I'm not here to be stultified, Rick. Either you listen to me and stop these comments, or this interrogation is over. It's your choice." Horatio went angry, though he didn't want to.

"I guess you better calm down, Horatio. Or this will have a bad influence on your file" Stetler said with a superior look. "So where were we? You entered the room and then?"

"I asked them what was going on. I said to Miss Duquesne to come to me. She did that. I asked her to leave the room, because I wanted to talk with Hagen in private."

"She left the room?"

"Indeed. She left it and closed the door."

"So you were alone with Hagen?"

"I guess this implies the sentence she left the room."

"So there are no witnesses who can ratify your story?"

"Except if there are cameras in the room, no. Neither mine or Hagens'."

"What happened then?"

"We had a…conversation, no, we had an argument. Hagen was drunk, I could smell that. He went more and more angry and took several steps towards me, while he was shouting at me. I warned him several times to stop, but he didn't listen."

"Can anyone ratify that?"

"What? My warning? Yes, I said it in a loud voice, so that everybody could hear it."

"Hagen said you attacked him. What can you say about this reproach?"

"It's false. He was aggressive and took a step towards me. I couldn't calm him down, so I grabbed him by the arm and handcuffed him. I opened the door and asked the security to bring him behind bars. That's all."

"I hope that, for your own good."

"Rick, will you threaten me?"

"Me? Never, Horatio, never. But let me remind you of your file. It doesn't look good, if there would be an entry about violence against a police officer."

"Oh well, you know what you are talking about." Horatio said visibly annoyed.

"Can't follow you Horatio."

"Well, let me remind you of a black eye of a female police officer."

"For me, it looks like menace."

"It's not Rick. I just remind you of something, that's all." He looked at his watch. "Oh, I see, the interrogation is over. I have an appointment with Cal..Miss Duquesne. Sorry, that I have to leave you Stetler. I guess you find the way outside by your own?" He was on his way to leave the room.

"This is not my last word Horatio. Remember that. I don't let me threatened by you. This will have a sequel, I promise" he shouted after him_. "And I know what will hurt you the most, Horatio."_ He smiled spitefully.

Horatio was about to answer something, but then he remembered the words of his mother. If you have to say nothing nice, be quiet. And that's what he did.

He went down the corridor and stopped at the firearms lab. He opened the door carefully. There she was. She was totally concentrated in comparing bullets; she didn't even notice that he stepped in. He stood behind her and embraced her.

"Hi handsome."

"How do you know it's me?" he asked confused.

"Your cologne" she smiled. "I would recognize it every time."

He kissed her neck. "Good to know that."

"What can I do for you?"

"Just needed your presence."

"Why that? What happened?"

"I was interrogated by Stetler. About Hagen, you know?"

"Yes, I do. I have an appointment with him at three o'clock. Can't await to see him" she said peeved.

"I can imagine that" he laughed, but then he said serious "be careful honey, he is up to no good, I think."

"I will tell him the truth and I know the truth, he won't trick me handsome."

"I know Cal, but you never can tell. I have to leave you."

"Now? Why?"

"I have another appointment. And you have to go to see Stetler."

"Another appointment? With who?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. I love you Calleigh. Bye."

"I love.." but he was already away. _"Another appointment? Why didn't he tell me?_ _Strange. Uh, it's almost three o'clock, I have to go."_ She stood up without knowing what was coming up to her.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in, please. Oh, Detective Duquesne, three o'clock on the tick."

"Mr. Stetler, what can I do for you?"

"At first, you can have a seat, Miss Duquesne." She sat down. "Second, do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee, if it's no trouble to you."

"It's no trouble at all." He stood up and gave her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"Hope you had nice holidays?" he smiled charmingly.

"Yes" Calleigh replied suspicious.

"Glad to hear that. I'm really sorry that I have to inconvenience you with this conversation. I know you have a lot of work to do."

"No problem, Mister Stetler" Calleigh said confused. _"Who the hell is that? Why is he so friendly?"_

"Ok, let's start. I have already talked to Detective Hagen and Lieutenant Caine and both told me two really different types of stories. Hope you can provide clarification."

"I'll try to do my best, Mr. Stetler."

"Where were you on this day?"

"I was in the firearms lab, comparing bullets."

"You were alone?"

"Yes. Until Detective Hagen stepped in."

"Do you know why he stepped in?"

"He wanted to talk with me."

"About what?"

"About our former so-called relationship."

"Ok. And this conversation turned into an argument. Why?"

"He harassed me."

"He touched you?"

"Yes and I shouted at him. I guess this was audible in the whole corridor."

"I'm sorry Miss Duquesne, but I have to ask these questions."

"I know."

"Did he slap you?"

"No he didn't, he was hindered by Lieutenant Caine. He saved me."

"Yes, this is one of Lieutenant Caine favourite hobbies. Saving women."

"What?"

"Nothing, Miss Duquesne. Please, go on."

"Ok. Hor.. Lieutenant Caine asked me to leave the room and to close the door."

"You did that?"

"Indeed."

"So he was alone with Detective Hagen? What was his purpose?"

"Yes, he was alone with him. He said to me that he would like to talk in private with him."

"Do you think that Lieutenant Caine is a violent person?"

"Never."

"So, you left the room. What happened then?"

"Me and my colleagues stood outside the room and heard the argument between Hagen and Lt. Caine. Well, we heard Hagens' voice the most. Lt. Caines' voice was quiet."

"So you had no choice to listen to his words?"

"Well we heard his warning. And then we heard a scream."

"Who screamed?"

"Hagen."

"Caine hit him." This wasn't a question.

"No he didn't. He would never hit him."

"I'm concerned about your impartiality, Miss Duquesne. Would you please describe your relation to Lt. Caine."

"My relation to Lt. Caine? I guess you know the answer already. All in all, this is none of your business, Mr. Stetler.

"No it's not, but I know that a relationship between colleagues can influence point of views. Horatio knows what I'm talking about." He smiled.

"What do you mean? _"Will he fool me? Horatio had no relationship. That's what he told me."_

"Well, I mean that he… I'm sure he told you, or not?"

"Oh, you mean that. Sure he told me about that. _I have no idea."_

"I thought as much. I would have wondered, if he hadn't told you" he smiled. _She has no idea. That's not good Horatio, that's not good… for you."_ You know, it wasn't easy all the time, with Horatio and Yelina."

"Aren't you a couple?"

"No, we.. ehm she broke up some time ago. I had no chance against my competition."

"Your competition?"

"Horatio. I never had a chance. But what do I tell you? I mean you know the story."

"Well, of course I know it, but I just know one sight of the story. Maybe you have another one." She tried to be confident, but in reality she was sick_. "What the hell is he talking about? Horatio and Yelina? No chance._ They have a deep relationship."

"When you call it like that, Calleigh. I mean she loved him and he loved her. I think this is a real deep relationship, but you don't have to be afraid, I mean now you're his girlfriend…. and she has me, oh no sorry, she broke up. I've forgotten that."

"_He loved her? She loved him? That's not true, he would have told me. Or not? Maybe that's the reason why he wouldn't talk to her. Oh Calleigh, Stetler wants to fool you. That's nonsense."_

**tbc**

A/N Thanks to all of you who sent me these wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The same time Calleigh was interrogated by Stetler, Horatio arrived at his office and met his appointment.

"I'm so glad that you are here."

"Here I am. Am I allowed to find out why you asked me to come?"

"Of course you are" he smiled. "But, before I start, promise me, you won't interrupt me. You can tell me your opinion later, when I've finished, ok?"

"Ok. I won't say a word. But please start, I'm more than curious."

"It's about Calleigh and me. Don't give me that look."

"Do you think, I'm the right person to talk about that?"

"I'm sure. I can't make that decision without your consent."

"Ok. Then let's go."

Some minutes later.

"I'm speechless Horatio."

"But now you're allowed to tell me your opinion" he smiled. "Please be honest."

"Ok, I'm honest. First, I'm glad for you, I'm serious. I had no idea, that it is so serious. Second, don't you think, it's a little bit too fast? I mean, this is an important step in your life."

"I know that, but I have never been so sure about anything else in my life." He stood up and so did his guest. They left his office and stopped after a few steps.

"Mr. Stetler, is this interrogation over?" Calleigh was about to stand up.

"Indeed it is, Miss Duquesne." He stood up.

"Thank you." She stood up, opened the door and grew stiff.

"I'm so glad that I have your content Yelina." He held her hand and looked at her happy.

"Well, you don't need it, but I'm proud that you asked me. I still can't believe it, but you know what you want to do." She embraced him.

"Thank you, for being my friend." He kissed her forehead.

"_I can't believe it. The two….., I don't know….. What's going on here?_ Everything rushed into her mind. Stetler stepped outside and smiled.

"_One to zero, Caine." _He smiled. _"Couldn't make it better, thanks for your help." _I hope you have a nice day" he said to Calleigh and went away. _"At least I had one._"

Calleigh turned around and went to the firearms lab. On her way she collided with Speed.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked in his grumpy way.

"You men are all pigs" she said without looking at him.

"What?" _"And you women are all crazy."_

When she arrived at the lab, she was more than acetified.

Horatio didn't realize that Calleigh has seen them.

"You're welcome Horatio. I wish you the best."

"Thanks Yelina."

"But now I have to go to an interrogation, I'm sorry" she excused herself.

"Well, there is still a pile of work in my office, waiting for me. Bye" he answered.

**tbc **

A/N Thanks for your Reviews. Yeah I know it's short.. but the next one will be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Horatio was feeling great. With pleasure he got stuck into the paperwork, he couldn't finish because of Stetler. He was glad that the gap between Yelina and him has been overcome. And he was really looking forward this evening.

About one hour later, the last report was signed up and he went to the firearms lab to pick up Calleigh. He leaned against the doorframe with a big smile in his face. He wore his sunglasses, so that she couldn't see the radiance in his eyes.

"Are you ready, honey? Shift is over."

"Oh, Lieutenant your appointment has already finished?" she asked sarcastically. _"He can't even look into my eyes. And when I see that smile in his face, I'll get sick."_

"Yep, it finished an hour ago. How was your conversation with Stetler?"

"Informative."

"Hm? Can't follow you, honey."

"Oh, I mean that in applying to the report."

"I see!"

"How was your appointment? Everything alright?"

"Better than I thought" he smiled.

"_Yes, I saw that."_

"Shall we go?" He hand her his hand.

"Well if you have time for me and nothing to do otherwise" she said snappish and passed him by.

"Ehm, Cal? What's wrong with you?" He looked after her in waiting of a reply, but there was none. He followed her with fast steps. _"What's wrong with her?"_ He caught up with her at the car.

"May am I allowed to find out what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." She got into the car.

"_Weird." _Hethought while shaking his head He took the drivers' seat and drove off.

They stayed silent the whole way back to his home. Horatio has tried more than once to start a conversation, but he failed miserably.

"_That's not the way I planned this evening"_ he thought.

But he was not the only one who was concerned about this situation.

"_I can't believe he did that to me. He is a liar. And now he feigns that he is interested in me."_

They stopped at his house and both got out of the car. He opened the door and she stepped into the house without a word.

"So, there is something wrong. Come on, tell me Cal."

"It's nothing."

"Then I can't understand your spurning behaviour."

"You're such a good investigator Horatio, you will find out by your own." She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water to calm herself down, but it didn't work. He stayed with an open mouth in the living room. She came back and wanted to sit down on the sofa, but he held her tight.

"Please, let me go." It was more an entreaty than annoyed.

Immediately he let her go.

"So it has something to do with me." This wasn't a question, it was a conclusion. "What have I done?"

"Can't you think of something?"

"I wish I could do so" he looked into her eyes, she seemed to be hurt, but why?

"_How is it possible to be so nervy?"_ "I know about it."

"You know it? Who told you?"

"Well from Stetler and from what I saw."

"_I don't understand. She can't know about my intend."_ "Stetler?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me Horatio? How can you be so perfidious?" She went more and more angry.

"Perfidious? Me? Explain yourself, damn." He was annoyed.

"You and Yelina. I can't believe it. I'm your second choice, if you won't get the other woman? I can do without that, Horatio" she screamed. She wanted to leave, but he held her back.

"I don't know what to say."

"The least you can do is say you're sorry, Horatio."

"I couldn't tell you, not yet."

"Not yet? So you had the purpose to play this game longer? Here Horatio, I don't need it any longer." She opened her purse and took out a small item. With one last evil look at him she threw it towards a totally perplexed Horatio, who failed to catch it.

"What's the meaning of this? I had the purpose to tell you about the thing with Yelina, but I had the feeling that it was too early."

"Too early? I can't believe it. I would have expected that from Hagen, but not from you."

"To be honest, I can't see your problem."

She slapped in his face.

"You want to know, what you can do? Least you can do is give me back my heart."

Before he could answer, she was away. He still had his hand on his cheek, which started to ache. _"This woman has a stroke."_ He still stood there jittery.

"_For heaven's sake, what have I done? Actually this evening should be a special one." _He looked down to the floor. There lay his key. _"And now it's over? Why?"_ Within he felt dead. He went to the bar and poured himself a whisky. Horatio Caine never really cries, but now he was short before that. He felt sick.

He went to bed, which no longer felt like it had before. It felt empty. Like he felt inside, totally empty.

**tbc **

A/N Thanks for the Reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter as far as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next days were torture. Again and again he tried to induce her to talk to him, but he failed. But he had no presentiment, about what was in store for him.

That this Monday morning would be fatefully for Horatio in many ways, nobody could imagine, especially not himself.

Horatio wasn't in a good mood. The matter with Calleigh was still in his head and the present case worried him too. He passed an office and heard his name.

"Horatio?"

He stopped and turned around to the office from where the voice came. It was Stetler. Horatio rolled his eyes. _"Just what I needed right now."_ "Yes? What can I do for you Rick?"

"Have a few minutes?"

"Not really" he said, looking at his watch _"Especially not for you_."

"It's about Hagen."

"Well that's something else." He stepped into the office, closed the door and sat down.

"So?"

"It will please you to hear, that we won't initiate legal proceedings against you."

"Well, I didn't expect anything else."

"Ehm, yes. However, the statements of your colleagues and your girlfriend ratify yours."

"_Your girlfriend." _This was a stitch in his heart. "Good to hear that." He was about to stand up.

"I heard it doesn't tick well between you and Cal."

"You can say so, but this is none of your business" he replied peeved.

Stetler lounged back remissly. _"So it worked."_ "I'm so sorry, Horatio."

"Yes… of course you are, Rick."

"You know Horatio, you haven't got luck with women."

"You think so?"

"Well, you must have recognized that finally."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey take Yelina as an example. You loved her for so many years and though your brother is dead you never made a step."

"Don't talk about Raymond, I warn you. He has nothing to do with me and Yelina."

"Oh well and there was me and she said yes for a date" he said unimpressed. "And

you? You looked like a fool."

"Stetler, if you won't shut your mouth, I'm not sure what will happen next." He stood up and wanted to leave.

Still unimpressed Stetler continued talking. "And now Calleigh."

Horatio stopped and turned around immediately.

"You better had told her."

"What do I…." He saw daylight. "You! You told her this crap" he screamed. He gripped his collar.

"I didn't tell her anything. She saw you two standing in the corridor. I just told her the facts, that normally you should have to tell her and now damn it let me go."

Thousands ideas rushed into Horatios' mind. _"That's the reason why she broke off. That's why she believes I love Yelina."_ Unwilling he let Stetler go. He turned around to leave the office.

Stetler adjusted his tie "You wouldn't have dared that. You're a coward just like your brother. And you didn't deserve either Yelina nor Calleigh."

Horatio turned around and beat him his fist right into his face. Stetler fell down. Horatio bent over him.

"Don't ever venture to offend my brother once again. And if you ever say Calleighs' name again, you'll lie down once again. I swear." He stood up and left the office. Stetler lay down perplexed with a bleeding nose.

After Horatio had left the office, he didn't know what has happened exactly. But his hurting hand reminded him. At all events he knew what was wrong with Calleigh. He was acetified. Acetified about Stetler, about himself, but also about Calleigh. How could she believe that he betrayed her? He was disappointed with her, however he hadn't exactly covered himself with glory. If he would have told her the story, nothing would have happened. He had to talk to somebody. He knocked on a door.

"Come in." Somebody said from inside.

He opened the door. "Do you have a minute?"

"Time? For my favourite brother-in-law? Always."

He stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. He was a picture of misery. He sat down.

"What's going on Horatio, you look miserable?"

"Well, that's how I feel."

"Why?"

"Calleigh, she broke up."

"What? Why? Need something to drink?"

"Yes." He got the glass, which she handed him. That was a bad idea, because his hand started to hurt again. He winced.

"Horatio, what has happened to your hand? It doesn't look good. I get some ice, wait here." She vanished before he could reply something.

"So, what has happened?" she asked him when she returned. She gave him an ice bag, which he took thankfully.

"I had a conversation with Rick and suddenly he accidentally ran against my fist" he said distressed.

"What? You hit him? Are you crazy?" Yelina was frantic. "Why?"

"He is the reason why Calleigh broke up and on the other hand.." he took a deep breath "to be honest, it's my fault too."

"Don't get that. Explain."

He told her the whole story. About the evening, when she broke up, the failed test to talk to her and the informative conversation with Stetler. When he finished, Yelina was perplexed.

"Oh shit" was all she could say.

"Yes, you can call it like that."

"And what do you want to do now?"

"No idea!"

"And what about Rick? He will suspend you, if you have bad luck."

"I know that."

"You're lucky, that it will take some time before he can suspend you. At first they have to do interrogations."

"Yep."

"Do you know if there is a witness?"

"Hm, the door was closed, but maybe…. I have no idea Yelina. To be honest that was not a fact I paid attention to."

Her cell phone rang.

"Salas?"

"I'll go to my office. Thanks for listening." He left her office.

**tbc **

A/N Poor, poor Stetler…. You liked it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At the same time there was another conversation between two people.

What Horatio hadn't noticed, was, that Speed had been in the near of Stetlers' office when the fight began. He couldn't see something, but the loud voices and a confused Horatio, who left the room, looked more than fishy.

"_Something is going totally wrong here"_ he thought. He was well aware that Horatio and Calleigh both acted really weird these days. First they were like sweethearts and now they barley looked at each other. Maybe they thought nobody would notice their odd behaviour, but Speed was a CSI at all. He sensed the tension between the two and he definitely didn't like what was going on right now. He needed to find Calleigh…

His first way was of course the firearms lab, but it wasn't occupied…so it seemed. He was about to turn around and leave the lab as he heard a muffled sob from the other end and froze. He listened once more and searched for the source. "Calleigh?" he asked gently.

"Go away."

"No, I'm not going. Calleigh, something's going on here and…" he said but was interrupted by her.

She stood up from the ground in the corner and looked briefly at him. It was obivous that she had been crying. Her eyes were red rimmed and she had a handkerchief in her right hand. "What exactly didn't you understand when I said 'Go away'?" she asked him in a harsh tone. She never was rude to him before, but right now she didn't care.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, this might work with Horatio, but I'm not going to leave this room until I know what's going on with you."

She stormed towards him and for a moment there he thought she would shoot him, but instead she ran past him and fled towards the toilets.

"_Great work, Speedle. Now she's mad at you, too"_, he thought and entered the ladies room. Luckily he, well, they were alone and he carefully looked around. "Calleigh, we need to talk…"

"Tim! You're in the ladies room!" she cried out loud.

He smiled. "Actually you're in the men's room, but I don't care."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are", he lied.

Calleigh sat in the booth and tried to remember if she really entered the wrong section…but her mind was totally blown away.

"Look, I really would appreciate if we could talk face to face. I don't like talking to a door. We could go outside and take a walk. I can give you a lift with my bike if that's helping to get you out of this booth…" Tim said in a low voice.

Calleigh had to smile…this was really a rare offer from him. In all those years she knew him, no one ever was allowed to go with him and his bike. "Alright, I'm coming out. But you have to wait outside", she answered because she knew he could be very insistent and would stand in front of the door for hours if it was necessary.

Speeds' forehead cringed, as he thought about her words. "Why?"

"I don't want you to see me like that…"

"_Women"_. "Whatever you want. I'll be outside", he said and left.

A few minutes later she hesitantly stepped out and slapped Tim on the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for!", he asked while he rubbed the spot.

"You lied to me!" she said stern but also smiling. She pointed to the letters on the door. _LADIES ROOM_ could be read.

"Yeah, but it was for a good reason. You finally agreed to talk to me. C'mon, let's go."

After they drove to a small park to talk in private, they took a bench and looked at the people passing by. Calleigh finally told him the latest developments in their relationship and somehow she felt relieved. She looked at him and realized that he hasn't spoke very much. "You're a good listener, Tim. Thanks."

He held up his hands. "Hey, anything to help you guys…"

She looked away. "If I could only talk to Horatio like I talked with you…"

"Well you have to talk to him. I'm serious Calleigh. I can't believe he would do such a thing to you." He didn't tell her about the event he has seen.

"You weren't present, Speed. I saw them and they behaved like lovers. Everything Stetler has told me suddenly made sense."

"Whatever Cal, I can't believe it. Talk to him and you'll find out the truth."

He stood up and held her a hand. "Come on, we have to return to the lab."

"Ok" she replied reluctantly. In fact she didn't want to meet Horatio, neither in the lab nor elsewhere. But she knew, she couldn't keep out of his way forever. She took Speeds' hand and stood up.

Some minutes later they arrived at the CSI Headquarter.

"You can do that Cal, I know that."

"Hope you're right."

Their ways divided. Calleigh was on her way to her gun lab, when she heard him calling her name.

"Calleigh, I have to talk to you. Is it possible for you to come with me?"

"Just as you please, Horatio."

They walked side by side quietly and entered his office.

"It's all my fault, Calleigh."

"Indeed it is, Horatio. What has happened to your hand?" She didn't sound sympathetic.

"I had a conversation with Rick."

"You hit him? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not. I found out that he told you some things."

"Yes, the things you should have told me, not he." "_He hit him, because of that. I can't believe it. So it has to be the truth, otherwise he wouldn't react that way."_

"Calleigh, I" he started again but was interrupted by her.

"I don't want to hear anything from your false apology, Horatio. So is there anything else, you want to talk about?"

"Ehm" he didn't know what to say. He wasn't alert to this direction the conversation has taken. "I got a call from Yelina" he bit his tongue.

"Yelina?" Calleigh was furious.

"Yes. We, I mean you and me, we have a case."

"I won't work with you, Horatio. Never."

"But you have to. I'm still your boss Calleigh."

"I don't care."

"This is no solution Calleigh. You have to work with me" he said in a loud and angry voice.

"Forget it!" she screamed at him. Her southern temperament overwhelmed her. She pelted out of the room enraged.

"Ok. If it's that what you want" he called after her. _"Damn it. That's not the way I imagined._ He took his cell phone and dialled a number.

Speed was on his way to the break room when a furious Calleigh Duquesne passed by. _"I guess it didn't work the way I thought."_ His cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Speed? It's Horatio. We have a case." That was all he said.

"Ok, H. I'll be right there in a minute."

"Thanks." Horatio hang up.

"_This is so weird. I have to talk to him, especially about the fight."_ He stroke off.

Horatio was already waiting for him at the car.

"Once again thanks for stepping in."

"Hey, no problem H."

They got into the car and drove off.

**tbc**

A/N: Thanks to **melles**, who had this wonderful idea about the toilet and park scene. Thanks for your Reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hey H, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can. About what?"

"I saw and heard something weird today."

Horatio stopped the car and turned to Speed. Somehow Speed was afraid about what was coming next.

"And what?"

"You left Stetlers office and before that there was an argument between you two."

"Oh, You heard that?"

"Yes. What happened H? You're all weird recently. You and Cal."

"Yes I know. She broke up and today I found the reason why."

"Oh, you haven't known that before?" Speed asked

"Well, of course I knew that, but now I know who is responsible for that."

"Oh, not you?"

"Ok, a little bit it's my own fault, but Stetler told her things that were none of his business. Oh well and then our conversation turned into an argument."

"Yeah, I had the pleasure to hear that. So you don't deceive her?"

"What?"

"Ehm, ehm…"

"So you know about that? Who told you?"

"Cal. We talked about that today."

"And she still believes…?"

"Yes, indeed. And after she approached me fishy, I guess she still believes that.

"And what do you think Speed?"

"I can't imagine that you would something like that, but I think there are many things that went wrong with you two."

"You're damn right, Speed."

Meanwhile they drove on.

"You have to straight this out implicitly H. This can't proceed any longer H."

"I know that. I will call her this evening when the case is finished."

"Do that. Before it is too late."

They got off the car. Nobody could imagine that this particular day would turn out in a different direction. Totally different.

Calleigh was still annoyed, when she arrived at the firearms lab. She tried to compare bullets, but this wasn't easy at all.

"Hey Cal. How are you?"

"Alexx, what are you doing here?"

"I'd like to find out what's going on here."

"In what way?"

"You and Horatio are no couple any longer and I'd like to know the reason for that."

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't look at each other eyes, you both look like a picture of misery and above all, you don't wear the pendant any longer."

Calleigh touched her blanket. "Yes you're right. I broke up."

"And I ask myself why? It took so long for you two to become a couple and now you broke up after a week? Get cracking!"

She told her the whole story inclusive the present day.

"I can't believe that Cal, he would never do such a thing to you."

"Oh, yes he would do that. In fact he did it. I will never hear something from or about him again. And nor from Yelina. Speed said I would be mistaken, but I'm not."

"Where is Timmy?"

"I think he took over the case with Horatio."

"I see. I hope you're not mistaken Cal. You still have to work with him. He is your boss, Sugar."

"I know, he told me the same thing today. But I don't care" she replied stubborn.

"Hey Frank, what do you have for us?"

"A burglary and a dead person Horatio. The house is clear, have fun."

"We'll have that. Let's go Speed.

They entered the house. In the hallway lay a dead body.

"I'd say we should first have a look around in the house, H."

"Somehow, I've got a bad feeling about that Speed." This feeling was confirmed by the fact that the light couldn't be turned on.

"Fantastic, pitch-dark in here" Speed grumbled.

Both turned on their flashlights and went inside the living-room.

"Something is wrong here Speed."

**tbc **

A/N: Thanks to theshowpopper and hotchner for your reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Calleigh don't be so pigheaded. You have to work with him."

"Today I cope it, that I didn't have to, Alexx.

"But it won't work that way for ever, Cal. You have to confess that you still love him. And he loves you too, Sugar."

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Horatio repeated once again. He grabbed at his gun.

"Same here H." Speed grabbed at his gun, too.

"I don't think that he loves me, because then he hadn't done this to me." She sighed. "Maybe I still love him, but at the moment…"

Out of nothing and with a slam, a door of a cupboard was opened. In front of them appeared a person with a gun. He aimed at Horatio. None of them could react. There was a shot.

"….I don't give a damn about him. I don't care if he's dead or alive…"

Speed had no idea about what has happened, he just reacted. Seconds after the first shot he, fired at the intruder, who slumped down.

"Pooh, that was scrimpy, H." He got no reply. "H?" he asked insecure. He looked around and was frightened. Horatio was lying motionless on the floor.

"Fuck!Rescue! Get me rescue right now" he screamed. He ran towards Horatio and kneeled down. He lifted the jacket to get a better look at the wound and cursed silently as he saw that the bullet did some serious damage to his stomach.

"Don't say something like that Calleigh. That's serious. Besides, I don't believe you."

"H, can you hear me?" Horatio's eyes were closed. "Damn!"

Speed could hear the Rescue coming up to them. Everything appeared to be in slow-motion.

"Come on H, open your eyes. You'll be fine. Don't do this to me." Speeds' voice was a low whisper, he felt the panic rise. Yet he tried to sound optimistic.

The paramedic started medical attendance.

"What's the score on him?" The face of the paramedic said everything. "Oh my god" Speed closed his eyes. Frank appeared.

"What has happened?" he asked. Speed told him the occurrence.

"Here is my gun, Frank. Only one shot" he said like a machine.

Horatio was lifted onto a stretcher. "Which hospital?" was all Speed could say. "Jackson Memorial."

"Oh." he replied absent-minded. He looked behind the stretcher, while it was lifted into the ambulance and then drove off. Speed was still shocked. He took his cell phone and dialled a number. His hands were shaking while he waited for an answer.

**tbc**

A/N: Thanks for your Reviews… keep them going lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I don't care, if you believe me or not" Calleigh replied angrily. I don't need to justify myself, Alexx. This is getting on my nerves."

"Ok , ok Cal" Alexx replied calming. "As you like."

"Good, because I don't want to think about him any longer." Her cell phone rang.

"Cal is it you?"

"Sure Tim, who else?" She answered and rolled her eyes.

"Where are you?"

"I can ask you the same question, Tim" she grinned.

"That's not funny, Cal. Where are you?" he said insistent.

"I'm in the firearms-lab. Why?"

"I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Horatio."

"I don't want to talk about him." Once again she became furious.

"But…"

"No, Tim. I'm not interested in what he wants to tell me."

Speed was enervated and tried hard to stay controlled. "Calleigh shut up and listen to me." There was silence.

"He was wounded, Cal."

"What?" She was shocked.

"A few minutes ago."

"How?"

"Never mind. He is in the Jackson Memorial. Hurry up, Cal, I don't know if he…"his voice cracked as he thought of the events that had just happened minutes ago.

"I'll be right there in a minute."

Speed hung up.

Calleigh felt like she lost the ground under her feet.

"What has happened?"

"Horatio. He was wounded. A few minutes ago." She stood up in a hurry. "I have to go to Jackson Memorial outright."

Alexx didn't know what to say or what to think. "What? How? Why got he wounded?"

"I have no idea. I have to go." Her mind was somewhere else.

"How bad?"

"Tim doesn't know if he will…" she lost her voice, too.

"Oh god." She had tears in her eyes.

"I have to go" Calleigh repeated.

"Yes for sure. I'll inform the others about it. He'll pull through, Calleigh. I'm sure."

Calleigh went away.

_And I'll inform Yelina too."_ Alexx thought. She stroke off.

Calleigh had no idea how she arrived at the Hospital, but she knew that it felt like hours. She entered the hospital and went to the emergency room. Speed was already waiting there. She has never seen him like that before. He strode up and down the hallway with a face that was everything else than relaxed and positive. There was blood on his hands and clothes; he couldn't stay on one spot for long. His shoulders were dropped and his face was pale. A nurse came up to him and hand him something so that he could wipe off the blood on his hands. With quick steps Calleigh headed towards Speed.

"Tim……" was all she could say.

He looked at her. His eyes were full of worry and despair. The feelings she felt inside.

"Cal… I…." he embraced her.

"What happened?"

"The crime scene was freed, we were in the living-room, suddenly a shot" he just answered in fragments, because he had to get a grip on himself.

"How is he doing? Where is he?"

"I don't know. He's in surgery right now."

**tbc **

A/N: Thanks for your Reviews… and hotchner don't fall down from your seat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hours went by. Every half hour, Speed called the lab to update them the latest course of events, but there was nothing to report. He was sure that his colleagues would rather be in the hospital, but this wasn't possible. Horatio would never permit that they would neglect their job because of him. He dialled Alexx' number.

"How are you Timmy?"

"Bad, Alexx. But Cal feels even worse." He looked at her. She sat squatted on a chair, nervously playing with a handkerchief.

"Any news?"

"No. There hasn't been a doctor here for hours. Oh, wait. I guess one is coming, I have to hang up, Alexx."

He walked to Calleigh in order to meet with the doctor.

"Are you colleagues of Lt. Caine?"

"Yes we are. This is Calleigh Duquesne and I'm Tim Speedle." The two shook hands.

"Good. So we just finished the emergency surgery now."

"Emergency surgery?" Cal was shocked. Speed took her hand, because he felt what was going on inside her. Her hand was ice cold.

"How is he doing?" Tim asked fearfully.

"Well the injuries are grave. A shot in the stomach is always dangerous."

"That's not what I asked you Doctor. I want to know how he is doing and if…." He started to get annoyed.

"He is in a coma, Mr. Speedle. I don't know if he will survive at this juncture. This will decide on the next hours or days."

"Oh God." Calleigh had to sit down.

"At the moment he is in the intensive care unit. I reassure you, that we will do everything within human power."

"Is it possible to see him?" Speed asked.

"Hm, normally it's only possible for relatives."

"I'm his girlfriend" Calleigh said without thinking about it.

Speed was astonished, opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Well in that case, I can make an exception. Would you please take Miss Duquesne to the ICU?" he asked a nurse.

Calleigh and the nurse stroke off.

"I have to leave you Mr. Speedle."

"Ehm, yes, sure. Thank you very much." He took out his cell phone and phoned. The team had to be cleared up about the new situation.

Before she was allowed to enter the ICU, she had to dress a smock and had to scrub up. The nurse led her the way to Horatio's room. She opened the door and left Calleigh alone. That what she saw give her a whack. She didn't dare to go in. She was afraid that her legs would give in. There he was. It seemed as he was sleeping, if there hadn't been all these machines around him.

A continuous peep interrupted the silence. It was from the ECG…This noise gave her hope, but also showed her how real the whole situation was.

She made towards him and sat down on a chair right next to him. She watched him. He lay so peaceful there. His chest raised and lowered. For gods sake he didn't need no respirator. But these other machines were more than enough for her. Her hand jittered when she took his hand. His hand was so warm in contrast to hers.

"Horatio, can you hear me? It's me Calleigh. Everything will be all right, ok?" She had tears in her eyes. There was no reaction.

"Don't dare to leave me behind." She cried. A nurse entered the room. Calleigh wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry but the visiting hours are over."

Calleigh nodded and stood up. She caressed his cheek and left the room.

Outside, Speed was waiting for her.

"Everything ok with you? How is he doing?"

"He is in a coma Tim, what else can I say?"

"I'm so sorry Cal. Come on, I'll take you home."

Three days later he was still in a coma. Calleigh has visited him every day. Speed, who was the representation for Horatio, had advised her to take vacation. Virtually the whole team was feeling bad, but work had to go on, as Horatio always said.

Cal was sitting on her chair and held his hand. Somehow she believed that he could feel that, even though he was still in a coma. Suddenly the door was opened and Yelina stood in the doorway.

"Yelina?"

"Hi. How is he doing?"

"Unchanged." She replied cold. "I guess you want to be alone with him?" she asked snappish.

"Calleigh I…."

"You don't have to say anything Yelina." Once again there was this ire that she hadn't felt the last three days. She was about to stand up.

"Calleigh, please remain seated." Calleigh was wondering.

"We have to talk implicitly."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"Than, just listen to me. So, I know that you believe that Horatio and me are a couple and therefore he would betray you." Yelina explained.

Calleigh didn't look at her.

"That's not true." Yelina said insistent. "Horatio told me everything. He and Stetler had a, I'll call it a conversation, about that. Unfortunately you got that wrong."

"But he loved you."

"Yes he did. But now, he loves you Calleigh and nobody else."

"And why did you meet behind my back?"

"He wanted to talk with me about something, that I can't tell you. He has to do that."

"So he loves…"

"You Calleigh. And you love him, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Say hello to him for me, when he is awake, ok?"

"Yes, sure. No problem Yelina."

Yelina left the room.

This conversation had changed everything, but somehow nothing. Yelina was right, she still loved him, even though she didn't want to admit that. Lost in thoughts she toyed with her chain. She looked at Horatio.

"_How can I be so dopey?"_ she asked herself. _How could I assume that he betrays me? It's my entire fault. If I hadn't said no to him, when he asked for the case, nothing would have happened."_ She reproached herself and started crying. Not of sorrow but of anger.

Exhausted of the exertions of the last days she fell asleep with her head on his bed.

**tbc**

A/N Thanks for the Reviews. Uh and Hotchner, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. Isn't it somehow uncomfortable sitting on the edge of your seat? grin Thanks to everyone who read this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

She had no idea for how long she had slept, but she was awaked. Somebody stroke through her hair. She kept her head down on the bed and her eyes shut. She was totally overtired and wanted to proceed sleeping. Who could that be? She knew that Speed wanted to visit Horatio when shift was over. _"Seeming he is already there"_ she thought.

"Tim would you please let me sleep a little bit longer?" she muttered. There was no response, but the person stopped stroking her.

"Tim?" she heard a voice asking, which didn't belong to Speed. Suddenly she was awake and sat up.

"Oh my God." Once again she cried. "You're awake. You're right back."

Horatio smiled. She hugged him intimate.

"I was away?" he tried to say, but his voice was just a caw. She handed him a glass of water which he took thankfully.

"I'm so happy that you're awake finitely. Don't ever occur to scare me once again." She looked at him reproachfully.

"To be honest I can't remember nothing at all. The last thing I can remember is that there was a shot. After that, I have no idea."

"You were wounded and it was not sure if you…" she didn't finish the sentence.

He took her hand. "Oh, I understand. But now I'm here again, right?" He tried to look down on himself to have a look where he has been wounded.

"Ehm Calleigh, where have I been wounded?"

"In your stomach, for that reason it was so dangerous Horatio."

"Does it look serious?"

"I have no idea."

"No? You haven't been here before?" he sounded disappointed.

"Yes I do. Every day."

"And you didn't have a look?" he sounded astonished.

"Well.. yes.. you just wear this lovely hospital gown and nothing else. And if I had looked after your wound, I would have seen…" she blushed a little bit. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, there would be nothing that you haven't seen from me before." She threw an angry look at him so he continued. "But, we're no couple any longer, so far as I recall, so I can understand you. I'll have a look at it sometime." For a while there was silence. She looked to the wall and he had a long close look at her. Something was different, but what?

"Aren't you tired Horatio?"

"Oh well, since I slept the last days, I'm pretty fit." He tried to sit up, but this wasn't a good idea. You could see the pain in his face.

"Maybe you should stay laying Horatio."

"Yes, a very good idea."

"Yelina asked me to give you nice regard from her." She said this without any emotion.

"From Yelina? Thank you." He had no idea what to say, after all, the dispute concerning Yelina was still in his mind.

"I'll call the others, especially Tim, who wanted to visit you tonight."

"No Calleigh, please wait a moment. I really want to talk with you."

She remained seated. Certainly she could imagine about what he wanted to talk, but she didn't say something.

"Ok. Kick off." She smiled at him knowing. Somehow this made him insecure, but what he wanted to say had to be said. Maybe she had scruple to strike him here in the hospital, in particular because he was already injured.

He was able to feel her last outburst of fury at home for days. He took a deep breath.

"So" he started "it's about us, or better about the thing that we have been." He took a break to wait for the counter-reaction, but there was none. A trifle bemused he went on.

"I think there were many misunderstandings between us. All I can say is that there wasn't something, isn't something and will never be something going on with Yelina." He prepared himself for an outburst of fury, but again there was none.

Instead of that there was just a calm "I know".

Now he was totally confused. "You know?"

"Yes. I talked with Yelina while you were sleeping."

"Oh."

"She explained me everything. She told me about your conversation with Stetler and the conversation between you two. She told me everything."

"Everything?" He felt uneasy.

"Don't be afraid. She told me nothing about the topic of your conversation."

His tenseness seceded. "So you aren't angry with me any longer?"

"I am still angry."

"_Brilliant. What have I done wrong already again?"_ he asked himself. "And why?"

"Because you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me about your feelings for Yelina?" she sounded sad and that hurt him.

"I wish I could explain that to you Cal and I really ask myself why I haven't told you. There was no reason to lie to you, but nevertheless I did it. I was… scared about what you would think about me, because I fell in love with my sister-in-law. Furthermore I was scared that you would think what you have thought. Namely that you are my second choice. Because you aren't…. you weren't and you won't be my second choice. I hope you trust me Cal."

She just looked at him. His eyes reflected two emotions. On the one hand that he was embarrassed by talking about his fears, on the other hand there was this honesty which showed her how serious he was.

"I trust you, Horatio. But if you were honest to me in the past, everything would have gone a lot easier."

"I know that. But I can't turn back time, as much I'd like to do that. And you've been here every day?"

"Yes every day. The nurses asked me if I'd like to have a bed for my own." She laughed and that was the first time that she laughed for days. Even Horatio couldn't deny himself of smiling. She made her hair to a ponytail. Something got his attention.

"Cal.. you changed your mind?"

"About what?"

He took it in his hand. "This."

"Oh I see. Yes I did. Besides you mind that."

"No, no I'm happy that you wear the H again."

"As long as you want to."

"Oh then you have to wear it a long time." He shut his mouth as he realized what he had said. She just smiled, stood up and walked to the window.

"And again a beautiful day in Miami is over."

He looked at her a long time. He loved her, for him she was still the most wonderful woman in the world. He took all his eggs into one basket.

**tbc**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Sorry for this small cliff hanger. Thanks to theshowpopper and hotchner for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Hope you can relax now hotchner… grin


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Cal?"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"What, what… will happen with us?"

"How do you mean?" She knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Hm, I thought… , because now everything is cleared up. So… I still love you Calleigh and I thought that you…. and me…."

She stepped towards him and she only stopped until their faces were just inches away.

"So what do you think?"

He had to swallow. "Ehm, if we should have a second try maybe. I mean a recommencement. The old inconveniences.." but there was no way for him to continue. His rant was stopped by a passionately kiss. How much he missed that. When Calleigh erected she just said "You can interpret that as you want."

"Good. I'll interpret that as a yes."

They were interrupted by a harrumph. Both of them looked to the door.

"As I see it, there is someone awake and alive, hm?" Speed closed the door.

"That's right Speed."

"Good to see you're doing fine. You scared me a lot."

"It will never happen again. Shift is over?"

"Hey I can finish work whenever I want to, because I'm the boss. Especially when I want to visit a friend" he added laughing.

"Well that's something different."

"I just wanted to check the situation, but seeming you're doing fine. Here" he handed him a magazine called Forensic Science "I brought it, so you won't get bored. But " he opened the door "I think you won't." He winked at them and closed the door behind him.

"He is perfectly right." Horatio looked to Calleigh. "So where were we?" He smiled.

"No idea. But there is something in my mind."

**tbc**

A/N: Oh my God… this is an incredible short chapter. I'm sorry for that. Hope you still like it. Thanks for your Reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Horatio stood in front of the CSI Headquarter. Four weeks have passed since the accident happened. The whole time his team hindered him to work, in particular his girlfriend and Alexx. But today he was there; it wasn't his trademark to relax and doing nothing. He took a deep breath and entered the Headquarter. On his way to the elevator he met many people who greeted him and asked how he felt. After uncountable handshakes he arrived at the elevator. It felt so good to be there again. In his lab, yes his. He had to smile when the door opened.

"Lieutenant Caine, good to have you back."

"Thanks Lisa."

He set out for his office. The door was closed, but he opened it.

"Hey, never heard of the word knocking?" he was welcomed by Speed who brooded about a file, but didn't look up.

"Oh well, this is still my office and so I entered it. Pretty easy, don't you think?"

By the sound of Horatios' voice Speed glanced up. "H, good to see you're here finally." He jumped up. "Have a seat. I'm so glad that you're here."

"Speed relax. I have vacation till next week. So long you have to keep the flag flying." He couldn't deny himself a grin when he saw Speeds' disappointed face.

"Bummer. How are you doing that?"

"Oh Speed it comes time by time. It took a long time, I had problems too. Something interesting?"

"No not really. Miami has been quiet for the last weeks. I guess they knew that you haven't been there."

"Possible. Ok, I'll leave you and hey Speed, you can do that. I mean the lab is still working, isn't it?"

"Ha, ha you bolster me up H."

"Of course I do that." He stroke off. There was still one person on his list.

"Hey, may I come in?"

"Horatio, good to see you. Sure have a seat. How are you?"

"Fine, as far as I know, but I'm bored, because I have nothing to do."

"You won't change at all, hm? It's time for you to relax a little."

"I'll think about it Yelina."

"Before you leave I have to talk to you."

"Oh, oh doesn't sound good."

"Well can't say that."

"Ok, kick off. I'm all ears."

"It's about your conversation with Stetler a few weeks ago."

"Oh, I forgot that totally."

"That's what I thought."

"Ok. What can I prepare myself for? Shall I let my police badge here immediately?"

"Hold your horses. Let me finish first."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I have the file here on my desk."

Horatio was surprised. "You?"

"Yes me." She smiled. "Funnily enough there is just one eyewitness, but he insists that he didn't see anything."

"_Speed" _rushed through his mind.

"So there is nobody who confirms Stetlers' statement. It's his word against yours. I think the case is closed. You had luck this time Horatio, but don't strain it too much."

"Won't happen again Yelina."

"Besides that, everything is fine?"

He all smiles. "Yeah, everything is perfect."

"I'm happy for you Horatio, really."

"Thanks Yelina. For this and for", he nodded to the file, "that."

"Hey Horatio, we're family." He just smiled.

He left the Headquarter, put on his sunglasses and looked afar. Horatio Caine was back in town and he wanted to keep it like that.

**tbc **

A/N: Hey guys… are you still out there? I guess it's the second last chapter… hope you enjoy it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Finally the day had come. He had planned it for such a long time and today was the great day. Horatio entered the break room, where all the others were waiting for him.

"H. Where's your girlfriend, or won't she come today?" Eric asked.

"Of course she'll be here today. But I have no idea where she is right now." He got a cup of coffee and sat down. "Hey you did a good job." He looked at the desk, which was full of presents and in the middle was a birthday cake with Calleighs' name on it.

"Thanks. And? Where's your present? Or have you already given it to her?" Alexx asked.

"Am I not enough as a present?" he twinkled at her. "No just kidding. I'll give it her tonight."

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Otherwise you might tell her accidentally." He hid his smile behind his cup. Alexx was about to reply something not very nice when Calleigh entered the room.

"Happy Birthday Calleigh" she was welcomed by the small group. Everyone hugged her. Calleigh was emotional. Horatio was the last one who hugged her.

"Happy Birthday honey." He kissed her. "You'll get my present tonight, not that you believe I forgot you" he whispered in her ear.

"Ok. I'm looking forward to that" she whispered back.

"That's enough. Come on pack out your presents." Speed interrupted.

"Tim you're more nervous than me."

"I guess he is waiting for the cake." If looks could kill, Eric would have been dead.

"Don't let provoke yourself Timmy. So this present is from us altogether sugar, the cake is my present." She hand her a packet. Calleigh sat down and opened it. A wooden casket emerged.

"What is it?" she asked excited.

"You'll see when you open it."

She opened the casket and was speechless. "Folks you're crazy." she replied finally, still astonished.

Now Horatio wanted to know what it was. He looked into the casket. In it was an antique 45er Colt, with a beautiful ornament on its grip. It looked like twines. She took it out of the casket and had a close look.

"It's beautiful folks." She hugged them one after another. "How did you get onto this idea?"

"Well Cal let me think about it. You're our ballistic, we call you bullet girl. After all, I have no idea" Speed said.

She opened the other presents. Speeds' present was a gun cleaning set for the new gun.

Eric presented her bullets for the Colt.

"But don't test them on H, I guess he can't jar with them." Speed smirked towards her.

"I have to prove you right Speed."

"As long as he behaves correct, I don't see a reason to use it." She twinkled at Alexx.

Horatio looked a little bit nervous, but the kiss demonstrated him that she didn't mean it serious. She cut the cake from Alexx and they spend a nice afternoon together.

In the evening Horatio drove to Calleighs' apartment. To be sure she had his key again, but on her birthday she was at her home. In the car he checked a last time if he had everything with him that he needed. He got out of the car and opened the front door with his key.

"Cal are you ready?"

"Just one minute." He heard from the bedroom.

He sat down on the couch and went through his plans for this special evening in his mind.

"Hey handsome." He glanced at her and she looked gorgeous. He stood up and made towards her.

"Happy Birthday honey." He kissed her and arranged himself behind her.

"What's your plan?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes?"

"Good." He pulled out a scarf and blindfolded her.

"What are you doing with me?"

"It's a surprise." He opened the door and led her to the car. "Are you ready?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"No" he laughed and drove off.

After a little while he stopped the car.

"Here we are."

"Can I take off the scarf?"

"Not yet."

Calleigh had no idea where she was or what his plan was, but she was more than curious. He helped her to get out of the car. She fancied hearing the ocean, but this wasn't uncommon in Miami.

"Horatio where are we?" He pulled her after him. The ground felt weird under her feet. He stopped and took off the scarf. He looked at her with his blue eyes.

"Do you know this place?"

"We.. we're on this part of the beach where we.."

"Exactly. Where we became a couple. And look we have full moon and the stars are there too." He gave her a smile.

"Oh handsome, what a romantic present."

"Cal?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't the present."

"Oh. All the better." She laughed so impish like he used to do.

"You know Cal, there is a reason why we're here. Not only because it's romantic. I turned it over in my mind several times where I can give you my present and than I remembered our first date. And I knew that this place is perfect for that."

"Horatio you make me nervous."

"Not bad, I'm nervous myself. Cal I love you more than I can say."

"I love you too Horatio."

He looked into her green eyes and braced up. "You had no luck with your former relationship, neither had I. We found each other and we have all the luck in the world. Do you know where the luck came from?"

She shook her head lightly, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Well, it came from the stars." He said and they looked up in the evening sky.

"Actually I had this attention a long time ago, but something intervene it." He pulled out a little casket out of his pocket, kneeled down and opened it. "We never know what the future brings. But I hope you're the one I share my life with." He took a deep breath. "Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?"

She looked surprised at the ring, looked into his eyes which were full of love and certainty, swallowed and said

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Maybe, there will be an epilogue, if you want one. Please let me know. Thanks for your Reviews.


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

He was satisfied, with himself and the world.

He was sitting on a bench in a park and observed the people around him. He held, untypical for him, his sunglasses in his hand. He lounged back and enjoyed the warm sunbeams of Miami.

He was relaxed, relaxed like he has never been before in his life. Nevertheless he had a watchful eye onto the world around him, as usual. This was his trademark, maybe even his habit. People always accosted him with that fact. That he realized everything, although it didn't seem like that.

He sat down upright and looked at the mothers, who were talking with each other, at older children playing soccer and at the little ones playing in a sandbox.

"Piper, would you please try to let some sand in the sandbox and not try to take it all back home, ok darling? Mommy will be angry with us." _"Especially with me."_

A peeved "Yes, daddy" was the answer.

He sprawled out his arms, lounged back again and closed his eyes. "Satisfied" yes, this was the correct description for his feelings.

The last years had changed him, in a positive way, as everyone said. The incidents about five years ago showed him how important life was, particularly to share his life with the people he loved. Who would have thought that this not harmless situation showed him this quite plainly? Since this day he enjoyed his life to the full and he had enough reasons for that.

He was about to fall asleep when he noticed somebody sitting down next to him.

"Mr. Caine, already again sleeping? Can't you do this at home?"

He kept his eyes shut. "I wish I could do so" he replied, "but my family won't let me have one quiet minute, you know." He smiled. "Ouch, what was this for?" He asked after he received a slap on his arm.

"I'll give you three guesses, Mr. Caine."

He sat up and opened his eyes. "And what do I receive, when I'm right?" he asked challenging.

"There are several things I can conceive of." She leaned against him.

A little girl of about four years ran towards them, with a pail and a scoop in her hands. She had blond hair, like her mother. In total she was similar to her. Only these amazing blue eyes she had inherited from her father. She was out of breath when she approached them and put down her things.

"Daddy?" she asked with this certain look, she has learned from her mother and which he had no way to subtend it.

"Yes darling? What do you want?" he asked in lovely voice.

"Can we go swinging?"

"Well Mr. Caine let's go." The woman laughed.

"Sure darling. Go ahead, I'll be right there in a minute, ok?"

Immediately the small whirlwind was away.

"I'm too old for this. I have to teach her how to swing." He said resigned.

"You poor old man" she smiled and kissed him.

"Mhm, I like that, can we go on Cal?"

"I think there is somebody who will mind that" she said when she looked to the swings where an excited four old girl waved her hand to them. "But there is still tonight" she added alluring.

"Ohoh, Mrs. Caine, what am I hearing?" He smiled impish, kissed his wife, put on his sunglasses and walked to the other important woman in his life.

Calleigh looked after him and laughed inside of her. Who would have thought that the great Horatio Caine would swing? She shook her head. Who would have thought that the destiny decided this happy way for them?

She lounged back, like her husband has done before, and enjoyed the sun.

She was satisfied, with herself and the world.

After all they were meant to be.

**The End**

A/N: Thanks to all of my readers. Especially to all of them who encouraged me with their Reviews. I hope you like this Epilogue, please let me know.


End file.
